


A Lesson In Make-Up

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [7]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Adorable Cassandra Cain, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is Whipped, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Dad Bruce Wayne, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Makeup, Step-parents, batfmaily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Cassandra Cain never had a mother to teach her how to apply eyeliner or what foundation to use. But being apart of the Wayne family puts her on the spotlight as the only girl. Selina, is just her Dad's lover, but the woman knows how to do make up.





	A Lesson In Make-Up

Selina just meant to carry on with her day after spending the night at Bruce’s home. Alfred had called on her to find the perfect venue for their wedding. Selina didn’t care too much, but Alfred did- and in no way was she telling her fiance’s father figure that she didn’t give a damn if the row were white or black. It was actually exhausting, and she just wanted to be with her cats when she heard the cry in the bathroom and the sound of something being thrown.

Cassandra’s Bathroom.

Cass had always been something else compared to the other two batgirls. Stephanie talked alot, Selina just got to sit back and take it in. Meanwhile, Babs had been around long enough that she knew the girl quite well. But Cassandra was something different where she never seeked Selina out like Bruce’s other children. Selina actually had a little jealousy for the nineteen year old, because Cassandra was always going to be Bruce’s number one girl.

Selina assumes she should create a relationship with the girl, as the only other consistent female resident in the manor.

“Cass are you okay in there?” Selina knocked. The door opened to the petite chinese girl, no woman, looking flustered as a bag of makeup is thrown on the floor. The girl looks like a clown with false eyelashes falling off, peachy lips, eyeline on her eyebrows and so on.

“Oh honey,” Selina pouts. Bruce went out and bought Cassandra a bunch of fancy makeup after catching her watching youtube tutorials. It seemed that it wasn’t because it intrested the girl but because she didn’t know how, “Would you like some help?”

She stared at Selina for awhile before nodding, “Don’t know how. So much.”

“Yeah, Bruce-”

“Dad,” Cass corrected.

“Dad,” Selina nodded, “Your dad went overboard. You don’t have to wear all this or do everything in those tutorials. You don’t have to look like you do at galas either.”

Selina looked around and picked up the foundation and concealer that looked closest to her skintone, “Okay, we’ll you really don't need either of this. You are blessed with amazing skin. Lucky you. I think we should just stick to some light powder.”

Cass grabbed the first powdering thing near her and showed selina, a deep red blush. Selina grinned but shook her head, “No this is blush. This is after. This brings color to your cheeks which is good for a place like Gotham that makes us all look cold and pale.”

Selina shows the girl how to use the powder blush and bronzer. Even the highlighter because Steph said it looked good. The concept of certain brushes for each one went over the girl’s head a bit. Eyeshadow was trickier, but Selina decided using the three set neutral color for her eyes. It was as simple step by step use that Cass could practice on her own.

“Okay, you do not need these. Maybe extensions later on, but lets use mascara. So look up and blink. Be gentle too,” Selina explained. 

The eyebrows were the hardest part. Cassandra was beginning to get fidgety. It caused her to move too much, “Oh no. Kitten. You’re going to make yourself look like a monkey if you don’t sit still.”

Cassandra stuck out her tongue as Selina removed the unwanted makeup mark. Bruce’s head popped through the door, “Selina, what’s going on in here?”

“Just some girl talk, lover,” Selina shrugged before realizing something, “We were suppose to go taste cake.”

“Yes, but it’s fine,” Bruce told her still staring at them unsure, “Am I interrupting something?”

“Actually, yes,” Selina told him, “Cass and I were actually going to go get our pedicure done, right kitten?”

“What’s a pedicure?” Cass looked confused.

“Bruce, you’re telling me that you never treated your baby girl to a pedicure before now? I can’t believe you, lover,” She frowned, “Sweetie, I know Steph and Babs must paint your nails but I am taking you to a salon because that just ridiculous. Infact, I think Bruce should schedule one for us, right now? You know where I like to go, yes lover?”

Bruce stared at them for awhile, “Uh yes. I can do that. Would you like me to buy out all their appointments for the night or just schedule one?”

Selina grinned, “Surprise me.”

Bruce trotted off to make a phone call when Selina turned back to the girl with a mischievous grin on her face. It was cute and Selina painted a clear gloss on her lips, “We are about to blow your dad’s bank, sound fun?”

“Yes,” Cassandra nodded before staying at the blacktube of eyeliner and raising it. Selina gave it some thought.

“When you master the eyeshadow, we will move onto eyeliner. Deal?” Selina stuck out her hand.

“Deal,” Cassandra shook it.


End file.
